Whatzit Too Your Mystery?
by Pyrze4132
Summary: Mr. What Zit TooYa has been killed, and it's up to Terry, expert detective, to figure out who, out of 8 suspects, caused this. No actual violence in this story, just rated K plus, for reference of murder.
1. EMERGENCY NEWS REPORT

**_WE APOLOGIZE, FOR INTERUPTING "TWO AND A HALF FIN", BUT WE APPEAR TO HAVE AN EMERGENCY NEWS REPORT... OH DON'T YOU LOVE THAT SHOW WITH THE NEW GUY, ASHTON FISHER? IT IS AMAZING WITH HIM!... AHEM... NOW TO BARBARA IN THE STUDIO._**

"Thank you. Now, on the top story tonight, a murder has taken place at the Krusty Krab; a man named Mr. Whatzit Too Ya. Stories tell that he just came out of the bathroom, when the lights turned off for a brief second, then a scream, a crashing plate, then came back on and the victim had a knife in his chest. Mr. Whatzit Too Ya's life, was gone. The only ones in the Krusty Krab at the time were SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Sheldon J. Plankton, Larry the Lobster, and Poffy Puff. We now turn you to the scene of the crime. Barb?"

**_NOW TURNING TO BARB_** **_AT THE KRUSTY KRAB EXTERIOR._**

"Well Barbara, it looks like extreme pandemoneum, here. Customers are now nervous about ever eating at the Krusty Krab again because of this tragedy. The suspects have been taken to a secret government lair for investigation. The victim's sister is here with us. Miss, what is your name?"

"Not _your_ problem."

"Um, we kind of need to know."

"No, it's my name. Knotyer Prawblim."

"Wow, you have a weird family, don't you? Anyway, what do you know about the crime?"

"Well, not much, really. I wasn't there. But I was talking to him on the phone before the incident."

"What did he say?"

"Ah, he was just complaining about our stupid names, again. Then, I heard him arguing with some girl... probably mom. Then I noticed he wasn't there for a while and heard a scream, a crash, and before I knew it, the line was dead."

"You think he hung up?"

"How could he? He was killed."

"Oh, yeah. Well anyways, thanks, Knotyer Prawblim. Back to you, Barbara."

* * *

><p>"Well, we'll find the culprit soon enough... Now on the news, we have some pictures of a bunch of adorable kittens!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: "Who owns SpongeBob as long as we live?" "P-Y-R-Z-E!" "Wait, no he doesn't!" Oh well. It was worth a shot.<em>**

**_Read and Review! The next chapters will be all about the government investigation. Of course, it'll be hilarious._**


	2. Investigation Part I

**E350: **Thanks for the review! Actually, the culprit is... dang it! I need to learn to write stuff down when I think of it! I do NOT have a good memory.

**the thousandth son: **Aren't they awesome in TV shows? (Unless the main character gets killed. Then it's just sad)

**TrapEds: **To tell you the truth, I have ABSOLUTELY no idea where that came from. XD Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Investigation Part I<strong>

_**9/28/11**_

_I've been in the detective works for years. Never failed a single inspection. If I can't crack the case out of these eight, then I can't even crack an egg. 'Been hearing of some type of murder mystery (typical), about some guy named Mr. What Zit TooYa (Yeah, I wrote that). Right now, I'm goin over to the lair to see the suspects. The usual goes, I talk to them, let all of them share their side of the story, then use my notes to pick a culprit. Simple. Wish me luck. _

* * *

><p>SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Larry, Mrs. Puff, and Plankton sat around an oval-like table in a small, government room. The only light in there was a small cieling lamp. Everybody was silent for a long period of time. Just then, SpongeBob spoke up.<p>

"Who here would really want to kill someone?"

Everybody eyed at Plankton.

He quickly shot up. "Wha? No! It wasn't me! I was just attempting to steal the Krabby Patty formula!"

Sandy sighed. "Amazingly, that's the least criminal thing going on here."

"You can say that again." SpongeBob said.

Squidward looked around. "Where _is _this Terry guy? I'm gonna be late for my clarinet lesson if we don't get this over with!"

"Oh, you and your clarinet!" snapped Mr. Krabs. "I love my Clarie! I'm gonna marry my Clarie! We're gonna have Squid and Clarinet babies!" he imitated.

Squidward shot him a glare. "I don't say any of that! And I'll have you know that _this _lesson is very important, because I get my _new _clarinet!"

Suddenly, Terry Robertson, expert detective came in and sat at the last available seat. He immediately started to look through his notes. Everyone nervously eyed eachother as the detective flipped the pages. It seemed like a long time before anyone spoke again. But after a while, Terry spoke.

"Who is _SpongeBob Squarepants_?"

SpongeBob gulped as he nervously stood up out of his chair. "I-I am..."

Terry menacingly glared at him. He then shot up. "Well, whaddya know! My friend's name is SpongeBob, too! Nice to meet you!"

SpongeBob stared at him. Then, he nervously giggled. "Hehe! What are the odds? Nice to meet you, too." he sat down.

_I didn't know that "SpongeBob" was a common name, _SpongeBob thought.

"Alright," Terry started. "let me just start by saying, I'm nice. In the good cop, bad cop situation, I'm the good one. Now-"

Patrick raised his hand.

"Uh yes, Patrick?"

Patrick rolled his fingers. "Will this be on the test?"

Terry weirdly eyed him. "Wha- what test?"

"You know, the test we take at the end of the lesson?"

Larry groaned. "Patrick, this isn't school. It's a secret government investigation."

Patrick grinned. "Ooh! We're playing 'secret government investigation'?"

"No we're not-"

"Yes! Yes we are!" Terry quickly interrupted. "And the game is centered around one murder of a guy named Mr. What Zit Tooya."

"Is that even a real name?" Mrs. Puff asked.

Terry chuckled. "I guess so. He was killed at the Krusty Krab where YOU all were. One of you, caused this murder."

Cue dramatic music.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: 'SpongeBob is a show that is funny, inspiring, and owned by Pyrze4132... Alright! Who edited the bio?"<strong>_

_**Sorry it's a short start. It just didn't feel like letting you wait so long.**_


End file.
